


Until We Meet Again

by Spnfan_18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sign-Language, Smut, alternative universe, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfan_18/pseuds/Spnfan_18
Summary: Sam Winchester meets Eileen Leahy while attending Stanford University and is immediately draw to her. They build a romantic relationship and they think will last. That is, until his brother Dean comes with news of their fathers disappearance. This causes Sam to break off all ties and leave Eileen. Eleven years pass and Sam meets Eileen again on a case realizing that he still is in love with her.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an edit created by @lovely.winchester on instagram. So go give it some love. Also things are changed in the spn universe to fit the story.

Eileen Leahy. That was the one person that never left Sam's mind. Eileen Leahy. He can remember as clear as day, when he first met her. He could remember everything with her. The first kiss. The first argument. The first time they had sex, which followed an extreme intensity in their relationship. He could remember her laugh. She always laughed when he did something stupid, or told a joke.

He could remember how she looked when he first saw her. It was mid-summer of his second year at Stanford University. She was gorgeous. She had dirty blonde hair that was curled at the end, big brown eyes, a pretty smile and a lean body. It was in his English class, which he had every Tuesday, when he first saw her. Her nose was in a book and she bit her lip when she read. He knew that he had to talk to her. However, the first time he tried, he couldn't get a word out. Until that one faithful day in class. Some jerk was trying to get her attention by throwing a paper ball at her head, when she finally looked at him he had made a sexual remark towards her, she was not amused.

"I'm sorry but I have better things to do than find your micro penis all night so do me a favor and stop harassing the deaf." She said

This shut the prick up immediately and Sam smiled a little bit. She was sassy and confident and he liked it. After class he had found her walking in the campus courtyard. He then got the courage to finally talk to her. He gave her a small tap on the shoulder. She turned to him and gave him a look of annoyance.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Eileen groaned

"What?" Sam asked

"I think I made it clear to your friend that I'm not interested"

"What?! Oh. Um, no I'm not his friend. I don't even know him"

Eileen's expression softened up and her lips turned into a warm smile.

"I'm sorry" Eileen replied "I just figured-"

"No need to apologize. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester" Sam greeted

"I'm Eileen. Eileen Leahy"

Sam scanned her to find something else to talk about. He had to keep talking to her. He had to find something to talk about and then he notices the small book in her hands.

"What are you reading?" He asked

"To Kill a Mockingbird. I've never gotten the chance to read it" she replied

"Really? Why?"

"I was homeschooled by my foster mother Lilian."

She smiled at Sam. He felt the butterflies fluttering in his chest and his face felt warm. She was something he'd love to look at all day if he could. She began to play with her hair a bit, causing a sweet scent to hit Sam's nose, honeysuckle and apples.

"So, Sam is there anything you do in your free time besides look stunning?" Eileen asked him as she looked him up and down.

She was hitting on him! He actually couldn't believe it for one second. His throat felt dry and he could feel himself blushing. Why couldn't he just play it cool?

"No, not really" He manages to respond "maybe we can change that?"

Sam's usually not this bad a flirting, but Eileen seems to dig it.

"Sounds good. You and me? Coffee bean in the quad? 8am on Saturday?" She asked

Sam nods "I'll see you there"

Eileen smirks and pulls a pen out of her bag. She scrawls on a phone number on Sam's hand and winks at him

"Feel free to message me"She giggles before walking off.

All Sam could do was look at his hand and stare at her as she walked off.

~

Sam and Eileen immediately hit it off after that first date. They spent the whole day together and talked as if they were old friends. Sam enjoyed Eileen's presence and she seemed to make his worst days into better ones. If he had to admit it, he could tell he was falling in love with her.

Yes, they fought. On rare occasions, did they argue. All couples do, but it would only last for a day or two until one of them realized they were wrong and apologize for it. None of their arguments lead to thoughts of breaking up. They were willing to work out an issues that they faced.

Eileen practically moved herself into Sam's apartment and he didn't object to it. They didn't smother each other, they knew when the other needed alone time. He liked having her around and felt happy whenever he woke up to find her sleeping beside him. However, they never escalated beyond sleeping next to one another. Sam didn't want to ruin their relationship by pushing boundaries with her.

He began to take in all the little things that he loved about her. He loved how she bit her lips as she read. The way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her laugh when he attempted to sign and failed miserably. She would proceed to help him afterwards and before Sam knew it, he was slightly fluent in sign language. He loved that she was patient and understanding with him. She respected how little he spoke of Dean and his father and never pushed him about it.

The first time Sam told Eileen he loved her, came at a surprise to her. It was winter after Christmas and Sam was walking Eileen to her job at the library. She worked there every Wednesday-Friday and he always walked with her.

"Remember that we're running low on milk" Eileen replied, turning toward him

"Don't worry. I'll go shopping before you get home" Sam assured her

Eileen adjusted her blue scarf and gave Sam a quick kiss before attempting to walk into the library. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back to kiss her a little bit longer. Sam would kiss Eileen all day if he could. His friends usually teased him about his mannerisms with Eileen, but he didn't care. Eileen smiled and looked up at him.

"I have to work, Sam" she giggled "I can't be late"

(I love you) he signed to her

Eileen's face turned to shock and then melted into a smile. She planted a quick peck to Sam's lips, before saying

"I love you too, you dork. Now, go home and don't forget to go shopping. I'll be home really soon"

"Yes, ma'am"

Eileen gave him a smile before walking into the library. Later that day, they stayed up together, drank, and danced around their apartment. Sam felt content as he held Eileen close to him. He truly did loved her and only hoped that nothing would ever change that.

~

Sam and Eileen laid next to one another as the rain poured outside. It was a calm afternoon and it had been a while since they actually got to spend some time together. As they kept their heads under the covers, Sam traced her naked figure with his finger tip. Eileen ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his cheek.

"Sam, why do you love me?" She asked as he traced circles on her hips

"Why would ask that?" Sam asked

"I'm just wondering..."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're considerate of others, you respect me, you're funny and I'm just crazy about you"

Sam rolled over so he hovered over Eileen. Their bodies pressed against each other as he held her face in his hands. There was so much he could tell her. So much he wanted to tell her because he couldn't understand why this girl was questioning his reasons for loving her. He could tell by her pained expressions that she's been hurt before. That someone had the audacity to make Eileen feel so low about herself.

He wanted to tell her how his heart skipped its beat every single time he saw her. He wanted to make her understand all of the joy she brought him. As he stared down at the doe-eyed girl below him, he feared as though she would disappear before him. He didn't want to lose her. They both were intertwined with each other and he feared for that bond to break.

"I love you because you're outstanding" Sam replied

Eileen looked away from him, but Sam made her look at him, so she could see the words he spoke to her.

"Let me say this" Sam pleaded "you are brave, and beautiful, and sweet. I don't care what anyone says. Don't listen to what other people say. You are absolutely amazing and I would give you the world if I could"

Eileen stared up at Sam in shock. He truly loved her and the realization of this caused a sharp ping in her chest. They probably wouldn't have forever. Logically, they could end this relationship at any moment. They could stop being in love and in the end despise one another. For Eileen, she lost her birth parents and the fact that Sam legitimately loved her, made her feel like she actually had a home.

Sam captured Eileen's lips in a deep kiss and she kisses him back. Sam runs his hands against her body, taking in the softness of her skin. Eileen locked her hands in his hair as he kissed down her throat. There was no telling what would happen to them, so they entangled themselves together so they wouldn't break. For a second, Sam felt as though Eileen was the missing puzzle piece that would make everything whole. For a second, they fit perfectly.

~

"Sam, he's your father!" Eileen yelled in outrage

Sam didn't even want to face her. Only minutes ago, did Dean come to his apartment and tell him that their father was missing. Now, Dean wanted him to leave Stanford to find him. He couldn't tell Eileen about being a hunter. She didn't understand that if he left, there was no say if he would even come back. The last thing he wanted was to argue, but it was too late.

"Eileen, I can't leave you!" He argued

"What are you talking about?!" She scoffed "I can take care of myself and it's not like you're disappearing forever!!"

"You don't know my father!!!"

Eileen groaned in frustration. He wanted so badly to tell her everything. About monsters. About his father. About the death of his mother, but he couldn't. Monsters would go after her if they knew their connection.

"If I leave..." Sam muttered "then we can't..."

"We can't what?!" Eileen cried

Her eyes filled with tears in realization. Sam's heart broke as she began to sob. He knew that this was the only way to ensure that Eileen would be safe. The only way to keep her safe, was to break her heart!

Sam tried to comfort her, but Eileen pushed him away in anger.

"No!! You really want to end things like this?! What the hell, Sam?!" Eileen cried

"Eileen, I love you" Sam replied

"Then why are you saying these things! Why are you doing this?! Tell me!"

"...I can't..."

"Don't you even love me?!"

"Do you even love me?! Do you love me enough to want me to stay?!"

That was the final blow. Eileen stares at Sam in disbelief. He  
knew that Eileen would be fine without him. She'd find someone who could be good to her. Someone who wouldn't put her life at risk.

"Fine!" Eileen sobbed "then leave and don't ever come back! I don't want to see you again!!!"

"If that's how you really feel..."Sam sniffed, feeling the tears sting his eyes

The next morning, Sam packed all of his things as Eileen stares in silence. He hated seeing that painful look on her face. It was almost as if she was silently pleading with him, but the damage had been done. He knew that this was all for the better anyway. Once Sam gathered all of his things, he walked out of the apartment to meet Dean outside.

Dean was standing again his black 1967 Chevy Impala. The car that once belonged to his father. He tried to greet Sam with a smile, but he could tell Sam wasn't in the mood.

"Come on, Sammy" Dean replied "Let's get you out of here"

Sam nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the impala. Sam looked over to the apartments and saw Eileen staring at him through the window. She still had that pleading expression. Sam quickly looked away as Dean started the Impala and drove out of there. As they drove farther and farther away, Sam's heart broke bit by bit.

~

  
Eleven years pass. Sam figured this would just be a normal banshee case. Although, it was odd that it was at a retirement home. Dean and him asked workers around the place if they knew anything about the murders. They were questioning a woman named Mildred when Sam noticed a familiar face.

He had only seen her face for a brief second before it went back fixing the maid cart. No, it couldn't be. Sam excused himself from the questioning. Maybe this maid was there the night of the murders. He walked over to her.

"Ma'am?" He said

She didn't answer him. She too focused on the cart. He reached forward and touched her shoulder as he said

"Ma'am?"

She instantly turned around and faced him. It was Eileen. Sam felt his entire body go numb. Out of all the people in the world, it was Eileen Leahy. He wanted this to be a dream, but it wasn't. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was darker though and it was kept back in a low bun.

"Eileen." He somehow managed to say

Her eyes grew wide and she looked as she though she might break something.

"Sam?" She said

"Hi. Um.." his throat went dry

He pulled out his badge.

"I'm here working on a case. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away." She said

"Do you know what happened to Arthur last night?"

"Sorry. I wasn't working last night"

"Oh. Um...were you working the night Harold Miller died"

She shook her head no.

"Okay well. Thanks" he said as he tried to sign thanks but failed miserably.

"It's actually thanks" she said as she signed.

Sam couldn't help but smile. It was just like old times.

"Right. Sorry, I guess I'm still rusty." He said

She gave him a soft smile.

"Well I better get back." She said

"Right. It was nice seeing you again."

She nodded her head and went back to her job. Sam looked at her as she walked away. He didn't want to move. His heart was still beating as if it was the first time he was seeing her all over again.

Later on that day, Sam was in Mildred's room explaining to her how him and Dean were hunters. She seemed to be taking it well. As he was about to leave he asked her a question.

"Mildred do you know about a maid that works here. Her name is Eileen. She's deaf."

"There's no one here that's named Eileen who works here. But if there is someone who is deaf I would love to meet them. My granddaughter is deaf." She said

Sam nodded his head and left the room. Why was Eileen here? Sam had to find out. He looked around the halls until he saw her go into a laundry room. He followed her into the room. When he entered the laundry room he couldn't see her but he saw a small book on a table. He then walked over to the book, curious, it looked like his dad's journal a bit.

"Hey." Said a voice.

He turned around and saw Eileen behind him holding a gold knife.

"Don't you know it's not nice to follow someone?" She said

Sam looked at her, confused. She pulled out a vile and threw it in his face. Holy water.

"Never met a banshee that could blend in" she hissed "it's almost clever"

"I'm not a banshee" Sam replied, holding out a hand "test me"

Eileen sliced his hand with the gold knife and he winced in pain. She set the knife down and grabbed a cloth for him to wrap around his wound.

"You're not a maid. Why are you here Eileen? Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked

"No. I can't tell you why I'm here Sam. You wouldn't believe me. Since when did you start working for the FBI? Did being a lawyer not suit you?" She said

He finally put the pieces together. She knew about the banshee.

"I'm a hunter, Eileen. I always have been. That's why I left you that day. My dad was missing and I couldn't see you get hurt or used by other monsters if I told you." He said

Her face softened.

"I'm a hunter too. My foster mother, Lillian, raised me to be one. But I didn't want that life so I went to Stanford where I met you. After you left I didn't see a point in staying so I started hunting again." She said

"Me too." He

They continued to talk. He had learned Eileen was a legacy of the Men of Letters, like him. There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to hug her because he had missed her so much. He wanted to apologize for everything, maybe even kiss her but he couldn't.

"So I'm guessing we're both hunting the same thing." She said

"Yeah. I'll call Dean and let him know."

~

They did it. They had killed the banshee. It was the next day and Sam was leaving to go back to the bunker. Him and Eileen were walking outside to the impala.

"So I'm guessing I'll see you around?" He asked

"If you'd like." She said

"Feel free to drop a line if you ever need anything... Or even if you just want to hang out."

"You can't call me though"

He chuckled.

"Okay." He said

"I mean you can call but I won't answer."

He smiled at her. She was still Eileen. The same Eileen he had fell in love with. They had said their goodbyes and he left with Dean back to the bunker.

Months had passed and they had kept in touch. Constantly video chatting and rekindling a friendship that was once broken. One day they were video chatting while Dean and him were driving back to the bunker.

"So sadly we could kill Dagon. She disappeared with Kelly and we have no idea what to do next."

"I'm sure you guys will figure out something. I wish I could help but I haven't found anything."

"Mick said he'd go back and keep looking but he didn't seemed to pleased with us"

Dean hit Sam on the shoulder so he could talk to Eileen. Sam rolled his eyes at him as he turned the camera to Dean

"Let us know if you find anything Eileen. Oh and don't listen to those British dicks. I don't trust them even though Sam has agreed to work with them." Dean said

"Got it." Eileen said with a smile

Sam turned the camera back to him.

"Bye Sam" Eileen said with a smile

"Bye" Sam said while smiling back.

He turned off his camera while still smiling.

"That's cute" Dean teased

"Come on" Sam muttered

There was no doubt that they flirted with each other over video chat. That was inevitable, but Sam knew that Eileen would never take him back. He broke her heart and she probably never forgave him for that. He did miss Eileen. He missed her laugh. He missed the way she woke up in the morning. She missed the way she looked when she read books. He missed how she always danced when she cooked food. He just missed her! He missed her and was probably never going to get her back.

A few weeks had passed and Sam and Dean had just finished a case with Max and Alicia. It didn't end well but they knew Max was going to be okay. They sat at the tables drinking beer until they heard a knock at the door. Sam got up to get it. It was Eileen. She seemed upset.

"Eileen? What's wrong?" He asked.

She walked down the stairs to where Dean was standing beside the staircase.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked her

"Did you get my letter?" Eileen asked

"No..."

"They're tracking me. The Men of Letters hacked my phone and put a microphone in my room. I think they're going to kill me!"

"We won't let that happen" Sam interjected "Dean go look around the bunker. Make sure we aren't bugged"

Sam stepped closer to Dean so that way incase they were bugged, they wouldn't hear them.

"Try to change the locks and safety systems. If they know she's here, they might try to break in and get her"

Dean nodded and made a bolt to the security room. Sam turned to Eileen, she looked absolutely crushed.

"You can stay with us for as long as you want" Sam replied in an attempt to make her feel better

"I don't think that's a good idea" Eileen muttered

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why didn't she want to stay? What was wrong with her?

(Eileen) Sam signed (I just want...)

"I love you!" Eileen gasped

Sam froze. Eileen loved him?! She still loved him?! He couldn't even believe a word he was hearing. She loved him and she was just standing in front of him. She was damned. She was so damned and it was all because of him. All women who had fallen for Sam, had died. Eileen probably wouldn't be an exception, but he didn't care.

"Eileen, I love-" Eileen cut him off

"You left me, Sam!" She cried "I needed you and we could've made it work out if you just told me about your father being a hunter. You never even tried to contact me!! I thought you were dead!"

"It was a mistake. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I thought about going back the moment I left but I was so scared that something would happen to you. You're here now and I don't ever want to let you go. I want you to stay with me and I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me. Not again."

Sam signed with every word. Eileen's face turned from sadness to admiration. She practically ran towards him and engulfed herself into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as tears streamed down his face.

Dean came back and nodded at him as a sign of letting him know that the job was done. Sam nodded his head back at him and he continued to hug Eileen.

They soon found that the bunker was bugged and decided to confront the British men of letter but not right now. They all needed rest. Sam took Eileen to his room after she insisted that she didn't want to sleep alone. They laid there in Sam's bed, arms wrapped around each other, not wanting the moment to end. At that moment, all their problems seemed to disappear.

~

As time passed, they were able to confront and defeat the Men of Letters. They nearly died, but it was all over when Ketch, Toni, and Dr. Hess were killed. The Men of Letters surrendered once Dr. Hess was dead. They figured they'd give Mick a proper burial and Mary soon returned to the bunker as well as Eileen. Castiel managed to convince Kelly to go to heaven with him so the nephelium would be taken care of.

As for Crowley, he and Rowena managed to get Lucifer back in the box, once they realized that he planned to overthrow Crowley. They knew that not everything would stay perfect. Not entirely, but they cherished the peace that they had for the time being. Sam for once didn't have to be terrified, but he did have to be cautious. Especially with Eileen.

Sam and Eileen decided to celebrate with a small road trip while Dean stayed home with Mary and Cas (who had recently returned on Earth while Kelly was being taken care of in heaven). They took Eileen's car and drove to a small town and booked a motel room. They dressed in the nicest clothes they owned and went to a nice little restaurant for a little dinner date.

"I'm not really a big wine person" Eileen replied as Sam looked over the menu.

Sam smiled, "I'm sure you'll find something you like"

Eileen stares at him with a smile. For once, they didn't have to worry about the Men of Letters or Lucifer. He can just focus on Eileen and how he felt about her. They both ordered and spent the night talking, eating, and getting drunk. Sam wondered when was the last time he actually went on a date and had fun. He felt like Eileen might have been the only person to make him genuinely happy.

"Alright, I have a joke for you" Sam replied ask they stumbled into the motel

"Alright" Eileen replied as she sat down on the bed "Lay it on me"

"Knock, Knock"

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'? It's a good joke!"

"Knock, Knock jokes don't work with deaf people"

"What?!"

Sam and Eileen laughed as Sam straddled Eileen against the bed. Eileen giggled and began to run her fingers through his hair. Using all of her weight, she managed to push Sam over and climb on top of him. Sam stared up at her in a daze, due to the alcohol and lust rushing in his veins. Eileen giggled as he stared up at her and leaned down to kiss him. Sam slowly sat up, keeping an arm around Eileen to ensure that she didn't fall over.

Both in a drunken haze, they managed to slowly undress themselves. Sam ran his hands down her body as she kissed him. They grind against each other, causing the quiet room to be filled with moans. Sam finds himself on top of her, kissing down her body as she locked her fingers in his long hair. Eileen pulls him back up to her as his lips fall closer to her abdomen. She wasn't really interested in oral sex. Not because Sam was bad, but because she just wanted Sam and nothing else.

"No" she giggles

"What do you mean 'no'?" He laughs, signing the words as he speaks "you deserve a treat"

"You'll have plenty of time in the future, but not now"

Sam playfully rolls his eyes at her before kissing her once again. They kiss for what seems like forever, until Sam presses his hand onto her. Eileen jolts back with a gasp as Sam traces his fingers around her, before they dip inside her. She doesn't object and doesn't want to stop him. She moans and begins to shake. Sam smiles to himself as Eileen begins to bury her face into his shoulder. He knows she can't hear him, so he doesn't say anything as he continues to stroke her. Eileen's shaking amplifies and all he can hear is her muffled voice saying his name over and over again.

Eileen hangs onto him as she rides out her orgasm and Sam carefully pulls his fingers out of her. Eileen calms her heart rate and lazily kisses his shoulder as he cleans up a bit. They're far from being over, but she needs a minute to compose herself. Sam takes a minute to study her. Her hair is a mess and her lips are swollen and red. She's almost unrecognizable, except her eyes. The big doe-eyes that he loved so much, were staring at him with a look of admiration.

"When did you get so confident?" Eileen chuckled

"After years of practice" Sam laughed

"It shows, you're sexy when you're confident"

"I thought I was always sexy"

"Well, now you're just being cocky!"

Sam laughed and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. Eileen kissed him back as she ran her hand down his stomach. Sam doesn't stop kissing her, not even when she wraps a hand around his throbbing erection. Sam kisses down her neck as she begins to move her hand in a pumping motion. Sam breaks off of her to grab a condom he left on the nightstand, leaving Eileen panting.

Sam kisses Eileen before sliding the condom on and positioning himself between her legs. Eileen wraps herself around him as Sam slides himself carefully into her. Sam gradually gets into it, moving slowly at first and then begins to thrust harder and faster. Eileen doesn't object, but rather praises him and moans sweetly in his ear. They're hip move rhythmically together, filling the room with moans and causing the bed below them to shake.

Eileen's body starts to shake again and her moans become more broken. Sam feels himself nearing his orgasm as well, as his rhythm becomes lazy and more paced. Eileen knots her hands in Sam's hair and whispers praises in Sam's ear as they both begin to ride out their orgasms. Sam almost collapses on top of her, but catches himself before he does. He waits for a moment before he carefully pulls him out of her and cleans up. Afterwards, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately before they drift off to sleep.

~

They both find themselves awake again at 3am. They are past their drunken haze as Sam carefully traces Eileen's spine with his fingertips. Eileen has a permanent smile of pure content, on her lips and places soft kisses against Sam's chest.

"I love you, so much" Eileen sighed

Sam smiles and begins to straddle her. She giggles and starts to stroke his face in a caring manner.

"Easy, big boy" Eileen laughs "you can't possibly be ready for another round"

"And what if I am?" Sam teases

Eileen laughs and pulls Sam in for another long kiss. He's absolutely content with her. If he died tomorrow, he wouldn't care, as long as he had Eileen.

"Do you know when I first saw you?" Sam asked

"Not exactly" Eileen replied

"I saw you with your nose in a book in the library. You were biting on your lip and all I can think was 'I want to marry her"

"Sam..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I don't want a picket fence or some apple pie life. What I want is you"

Eileen furrows her brows in concentration as Sam speaks to her.

"I don't care if we live in the bunker, or a car, or if we go from motel to motel" Sam replied "I just want you in my life"

"Sam!" Eileen gasps, with tears in her eyes

"When I left you, I was absolutely broken, and I don't want to ever again"

Eileen pulls Sam in for another kiss, keeping her arms wrapped around him.

"You're never losing me again"  
Eileen sighed

Eileen rolls them over as they passionately kiss each other. They could die at any moment. Monsters could come. The earth could collapse on itself. They didn't care. They were perfectly content and happy as long as they had one another. So they don't leave each other, they fight side by side. No matter what Sam knew that he was never going to let her go.


End file.
